For BeKind of Pixton
by ginger jew john
Summary: Sarah is sitting at home. Sarah is alone. Not really.


A fan-fiction, in relation to @Be_kind (on Pixton)'s comic ending.

The sky was a vibrant orange as the sun set, the silhouette of a man was displayed on the siding of Sarahs' house. It was quiet.

Sarah was in her room, doing God knows what, it doesn't matter. Its not important. The mans' silhouette move, now to the front door, slowing opening it and going in to the house. The tanned man of Hebrew descent moved up the stairs, his feet were light and unheard as he ascended through the level of the house. He wandered to her room, almost coincidentally, and stood in the doorway. Sarah was unaware that the mans' beady eyes, though hidden behind sunglasses, were peering down upon her. She was clueless to the predator whom perpetrated her house.

Quickly, he overtook her. Her wrists together in one hand, and her ankles in the other. This man was huge. She struggled for a few minutes, her adrenaline he could feel surging through her body soon ended its flow. Not a fighter, he thought as she went limp. He threw her over his shoulder and left the house, and to the wood he fled.

He stopped in Sarah's small backyard and flung her to the ground. He grabbed a bandana from his back pocket and wiped sweat from his forehead and neck. He unfolded it and wrapped it around Sarah's head and tied it tightly at the back. He pulled her onto a wet patch in the grass and spun her violently. She rolled onto her stomach and puked. The beige colour was lit with chunks of food. The man, Chad, snickered, he pulled a handful to his mouth and picked her back up. He jumped the fence and threw her over. Her head bounced off of the ground and her consciousness faded.

The woods were dense and there was little space between tree and sapling. Chad and Sarah made their way, the 83.6km way, to a cabin in the wood. The cabin was dark and so was the space outside. The leaves on the trees hid the ground from moonlight, and all that tread beneath were to wander in darkness.

Sarah was in a boring room, boring wallpaper, and a muddy floor. Her head was bleeding but felt as though it'd been split. Chad sat in the corner of the room, on the opposite side, watching her. Her eyes were teary, and she looked up at him from the floor.

"What do you want?" She asked. She couldn't see Chad well, her head hurt too much for her to comprehend. She could hear him walk over from the other side of the room. He pulled the bandana off of her face and stood before her. He'd be defined as chiseled, she thought. Chad grabbed her neck and pushed her to the floor.

"The boss will be very happy I've brought you here." Chad smiled. "Please, do us both a favour and don't fuss." He mumbled.

Another figure appeared, this one by the doorway. Watching, she realized, as Chad explored. Chad, without noticed cut the zip-ties around her ankles, her face still to the floor.

"It'll be fun." He chuckled.

Sarah puked as Chad 'entered' her. She watched as his hand entered the puddle of vomit, and then returned with a handful of chunky and acidic liquid. She was pained by his hefty handful, and hefty otherwise. He went at it for what seemed to be hours, Sarah could only bob her head as he shook her with such violence. She wouldn't scream, wouldn't let them have joy in it. He removed himself from her, a loud splat of vomit was heard. Sarah didn't comprehend, she was in a catatonic state.

"Thank you, Chad." The man in the doorway whispered. Chad walked over and whispered something in his ear. They both exited and left Sarah with only her puddle of vomit.

The night was silent, as it felt that everyone was asleep. If it were, all but Sarah, for she knew not how many men were in the cabin. She had no food in the morning, when she arose from the ground. Her hands were only bound this time, she was atop no chair or cushion, but left on the floor. To be sodomized and left bound, without any obvious escape; she didn't know where she was but not in the room she was before. It was ominously quiet, there was a quiet murmur from upstairs, which continued until the mid afternoon. Sarah sweat her ass off, literally, in the basement of the cabin for two hours, maybe. Time went from the speed of light, to the hour hand of a clock going backwards. It was unholy, unfit, and humid. She couldn't get up, she hurt too much. She couldn't move, it hurt, and there was vomit everywhere. She rolled around in nearly nothing, and sweat for another two hours in boredom; until the door opened.

Chads silhouette crept through the room, and cleaned up the vomit. He walked out, and back in with a sterilizing agent in a spray-bottle. The liquid splashed on her arm, and dripped on to the other.

"You're awake, yes?" He asked. It wasn't much of a question, she discovered as he pulled her from the floor. She grunted. He drug her to the left, she grunted again.

"If you can grunt, you can walk. Get to it." Chad lifted her to make eye contact and let her go. She wobbled.

He directed her through the doorway and to a thin set of stairs and pushed her forward, as to make her walk up. He prodded her back with the spray-bottle, and waited for her to make it halfway up the stairs before continuing himself. They got to the top, and he unlocked the door to the upstairs. The thick iron door creaked as he opened it. The upstairs was revealed. A wooden living area to the right and a kitchen leading to a hallway to the left. Smelled of oak and french toast. Chad directed her to the kitchen area, and to a small white table he sat her.

The table was set with shining silver, a plate of french toast on either side, though one was significantly smaller. Chad sat on the side with the most french toast, and almost instinctively reached to the table-syrup sat in the middle of the set, and drowned his toast in syrup.

"So, Sarah, was it? Why does the boss want you?" Chad shovelled a forkful of toast into his mouth and smiled.

"I didn't know you were being 'bossed'." Sarah struggled to put any food on her fork, she shook so aggressively.

"So?" Chad murmured.

A man opened the door of the cabin. He stepped in and removed his black shoes, and walked to the table. He grabbed Sarah's wrists and pulled a knife. He dug the knife between her skin and the plastic of the zip-tie and cut both of them. Her blood drizzled down her arm as her ties fell. Sarah clutched her wrist around the wound and looked to the man and Chad. The man tossed a roll of paper-towel to Sarah and turned to the oven. He pulled a pie out of the second rack. It was burnt.

"Damnit, Chad!" The masked man said. He angrily shovelled a few pieces of toast onto his plate and sat at the table. He lift his mask halfway, and shovelled majority of his toast into his mouth.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked, piercing the silence.

"For games and fun, of course!" The masked man smiled, an oh-so familiar smile.

"I'm not having fun." Sarah scowled, she gave them both a death glare.

"How is it you aren't having fun? You've been unbound, and have had multiple opportunities to run away. You're just too stupid to have fun." He was very clear as to what this meant. She heard the door creak. She jumped from the table and scurried out from the ground. She rushed out of f the door and into the woods. Sarah let go of the paper-towel and booked it, she ran as far and as fast as she could, but she was careless. She tripped.

"Fuck!" She yelled, and rolled to a stump. She score up her knee and leg, skin peeled off as she looked at it. It'd been at least a minute since she'd been released, so were they going to get her? There was a loud bang from behind her. She swung around to look in the direct of the noise, and waved as Chad and the masked man emerged from the cabin.

"Sarah, I figure I should tell you this— anywhere you go, it doesn't matter. We can find you. Its not a threat, really, but a fact. I can track you using Chads semen. You're coated with it, dumb-fuck!" The masked man chuckled. Sarah, still on the ground, looked down. Chads' oo-ey gooey fucking nut was dripping from her. Her eyes teared up, but she had to keep moving. She ran from behind the stump to the shelter of another tree.

"Didn't you listen? Even if you bathe he'll still be there." The masked mans' voice echoed. The forest shook as Chad jumped from tree to tree. Fuck, I forgot about him! Sarah thought. She took off again but this time in a South-East direction. It was going to lead her farther away from the people, but it was far enough to escape.

Chad landed in-front of her, leaves on the forest floor fluttered away.

"Ty— shit! Boss?" Chad stuttered. He grabbed her shoulder tightly. His hand constricted her, she heard her bones crunch.

"Don't say that name." She spat.

The masked man arose, this time unmasked. It was Tyler.


End file.
